


together

by InvertedIris



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, mention of kairi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedIris/pseuds/InvertedIris
Summary: it could never be a crush, it was always more than that.---a little drabble on soriku
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	together

**Author's Note:**

> some thoughts popped up for soriku and i didnt know where else to share so... here it goes! :3

it's when riku takes him by the hand, does sora feel his hands turn into clams, his palms moisten with sweat, the hold of riku's hand with his tightens. 

he's exhilarating, riku. riku, riku, _riku._ sora just can't get enough. in his darkest hours, he whispers his name like prayer, thinks of him like his lucky charm, his strength. when they laugh together he sounds like bells chiming, the happiness tumbling around in sora's stomach ("they're butterflies sora!" "kairi, butterflies are too soft for this!").

sora always believed his best friend would grow up to be so bold, so brave, ~~(not to mention, his arms, so toned)~~

the valiant knight to his prince in his castle of driftwood and sand

the protector of his heart, the keeper of his secrets when he wraps sora in his arms (saying nothing of the tears in his eyes)

 _"let’s go home together this time.”_


End file.
